oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drum Solo
Here Comes Sticks On an unknown island somewhere within the adventurous seas of , an immense gathering of people had gathered around in a circle as their attention was captivated by the phenomenon going on in the center of a plaza. A couple outside the circle looked puzzled by the development as they wondered what all the fuss was about and approached the group, politely tapping one of the gentleman in the back who was wearing a bright orange shirt and had a camera in his hand. "Excuse me but what's the commotion about?" The man who they had tapped looked over his shoulder with a puzzled look before he smiled widely. "What, have you guys been living under a rock? That famous drum artist called Sticks is performing right now!" The man and woman raised their eyebrows. Drum Artist? Sticks? They weren't music fanatics but they still listened to top songs recorded by famous singers and musicians. That said, they had never heard of this "Sticks" before. "I've never heard of a drum artist performing by himself before. He must be really good" The woman who was standing next to her man praised. The camera wielding man looked offended that they hadn't heard of him as he stepped to the side to allow them a better view. "Man, you guys have been missing out. Here, check it out" He welcomed them to step forward. Blinking at the man's invitation, the couple hesitated for a second before they shrugged and walked forward to see what the fuss was all about. They had to squeeze through a few more people but they eventually made it to the front where they were treated to a rather fascinating sight as their jaws dropped and their eyes widened in amazement. A young man who was wearing a white shirt along with a beanie on top of his head was currently putting on a show as he was surrounded by several trash bins and was drumming on them with his drum sticks at an insane speed. His technique and finesse were breath taking as he hit every trash bin and began producing a catchy and up tempo beat, getting the crowd to clap and cheer along as the couple from earlier were speechless. "Wow!" The woman gasped as she applauded his brilliant performance "He's fantastic!" Her man agreed as he nodded "No doubt. I can't believe I've never heard of him before. I'm surprised he's not already in some famous band" Tony Gray, otherwise known as "Sticks", smirked when he saw the fascinated looks of the crowd before him. If they loved what he was doing now, they'd start pissing their pants when they got a load of his next bag of tricks. Hitting a few trash bins on the side, Gray began to twirl his drum sticks in his hands and then threw them into the air as he jumped into the air and back flipped, catching them mid-air as he spun around. The crowd held their collective breaths at the showcase of athleticism as Gray slammed his drum sticks into the ground when he landed, causing a shockwave of air pressure to be emitted from the floor that spread out in all direction before converging in the middle of the plaza and exploded in the air, spelling the words "I hope you enjoyed the show". Gray brought his drum sticks to his side and bowed before the crowd as a moment of silence passed before everyone erupted into a volley of cheers and roars. "Holy shit, what was that!" "That was insane! Do it again!" "Encore! Encore!" The praise and adoration didn't stop as Gray stood up and smiled joyfully at the happiness he had created for those who were watching his performance. There was nothing that filled Gray's heart more than to see others enjoy what he did for a living and he thanked them several times over in a humble manner. Those joyful emotions soon turned to exasperation however when he was bombarded by a large group of young village girls. "You were amazing! I'm like your biggest fan!" One girl with brown hair said with a huge smile. "Can I get a photo? My friends won't believe I got a photo with you" An orange haired girl wearing a skirt asked with a hopeful expression. "Uhm, may I shake your hand? If it's not too much trouble" A rather shy girl with glasses and raven hair requested. Gray was left both speechless and unable to cope with the attention from the opposite sex as she sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and tried to find some way to get out of this situation. As talented as he was, woman were just something he couldn't handle. Before he could do anything however, the sound of marching alerted Gray's senses as someone in the crowd looked behind and shouted with a surprised expression. "It's the Marines!" Declaration The crowd that was focused on Gray began to scatter away at the mention of the Marines who had arrived at the plaza with at least a several dozen soldiers as they were led by a rather tall man wearing a naval uniform who stopped to address the crowd. "I want everyone in this crowd to disperse immediately! You are all disrupting the public sanctity of this island and will be severely punished by the law if you do not cease and desist!" The man shouted with an intimidating glare as the crowd of gathered people slowly backed away, clearly fearful of this man's authority. The navy officer smirked at the reaction; after being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, all it took was one mean look and everyone scattered like cockroaches. However, he still had one pressing issue to deal with as he pointed towards Gray who looked apathetic to the appearance of the Marines. "And you, Sticks!" The lieutenant commander spat with disgust "We've received reports from several other marine branches of your disruptive behavior and your refusal to listen to Marine demands. This isn't even mentioning the property damage you've caused when avoiding capture. We've issued several warnings and given you many chances but it seems those were just foolish on our part as you continue to spread your useless and nonsensical drumming across the seas!" Gray's eyebrows twitched at the mention of his drumming being regarded as "useless" and "nonsensical" but the navy lieutenant didn't notice and continued rambling on. "For your transgressions, we demand you surrender at once otherwise we will consider your actions no different from those of a Pirate and will come down on you with the full force of the Marines. Do I make myself clear!" The lieutenant shouted, raising his hand into the air as the gathered marines surrounded Gray within the Plaza and aimed their guns at him. "Hehe, what are you going to do now? You've got nowhere to run and you surely won't be stupid enough to become a wanted criminal over something as stupid as drumming right?" The commander thought with a smug expression. There was dead silence in the plaza as while most of the civilians who were watching the performance earlier had scurried off, there were still those that were hanging in the back wanting to see how things would go done. "This is too much! The Marines are unbelievable, arresting a performer like that who just wants to make everyone happy!" The woman who was watching the performance with her husband from before voiced from behind an alley way with a heavy frown. "I'm with you but rules are rules. I like the guy but if he's already resisted arrest several times before, he can only blame himself" The husband said neutrally but soon regretted it as his wife kicked him in the shin. "Dummy!" She said rather cutely with puffed cheeks as the man rubbed his aching shin. Married for five years and yet his wife was defending a potential criminal. Was there no justice in this world? Back within the Plaza, the Marines still held their guns and looked ready to fire at a moment's notice as they glanced at their commander every few seconds for the signal. "Did you not hear me before? Are you deaf runt?" The lieutenant asserted as he took a few steps forward, fully believing that he had scared the young man whose eyes were shadowed out thanks to the beanie "I said surrender immediately otherwise we'll show you no mercy!" "...A Pirate huh?" Gray murmured silently as the lieutenant commander raised his eyebrows and brought his face closer. "Haah? Speak up twerp, I can't hear what your-blefgh!" The navy officer didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before his face was caved in by a sudden punch from Gray whose facial expression looked livid as he sent the lieutenant flying backwards. His body crashed into several marine soldiers who were too slow to avoid the collison and he laid on the floor, unconscious with a broken bloody nose as the surrounding marines and civilians gasped in shock. "...Don't you dare talk shit about my drumming, shit head. You'll consider me a pirate? Yeah, that doesn't sound half bad. From now on, I'm a pirate and I'll make sure to spread my talent across the seas!" Gray announced to everyone in the plaza as he twirled his drum sticks and jumped high into the air. "And no one's gonna stop me!" Returning to the ground with full force, Gray slammed his drum sticks into the ground as an earthquake erupted from the plaza that sent several marines falling to the floor from the unexpected phenomenon. Escape "What the, does this guy have devil fruit powers?" "Doesn't matter! He's a pirate now! Shoot him!" The marines who weren't knocked to the ground opened fire on Gray as the man smirked as he twirled his drum sticks and began "drumming" on the air itself as the bullets were blocked by some sort of barrier that had been created with air pressure. "You'll have to do better than that!" Gray announced as he changed his tempo and brought his arms back before slamming them against the air as a shockwave exploded and sent a dozen marines flying. "Damn it!" One marine said "He's got some power but I can't figure out what it is. Engage him in close combat!" A group of marines unsheathed their sabers and charged towards the smirking Gray who welcomed their attempts to detain him with amusement as he spun his drum sticks and ran towards them. When the first marine aimed to slice him with a vertical slash, he blocked the strike with one of his sticks and spun the other in his free hand before smacking the marine in the head, causing an explosion to erupt from where he had struck. The marine was blasted off as the remaining marines looked in terror at what just occurred. "What the hell!? How the hell did he do that!?" "That's a trade secret" Gray smirked before he twirled his drum sticks once more and began his onslaught as he struck every marine in sight with his drum sticks with astounding speed and agility. Some were sent flying with explosions while others were shocked with electricity as Gray continued and broke through their formation. "You idiots! Don't let him get away!" A female marine who was tending to their unconscious lieutenant commander shouted as the scared marines gathered their courage and chased after the fleeing Gray. "Woah!" The woman from before was mesmerized in amazement as sparkles appeared in her eyes. "Not only is he a talented musician, he can fight really well too!" "Ouch, I feel bad for those marines. They're getting their asses handed to them" Her husband chided in before he noticed that the drum artist was heading straight for them as he tried to escape from the Marines. "Holy crap, he's coming this way!" The man grabbed his wife and backed away from the alley way as Gray soon appeared "Uh, hi?" He greeted as he raised his hand in a friendly manner. "H-Hi..." The man greeted back but was soon pushed away as his wife ran up to Gray and grabbed his hands with twinkles in her eyes. "You were amazing back there! Can I please have your autograph! I don't care if your a pirate or whatever, you don't strike me as a bad person at all!" She passionately spoke as not just her husband, but Gray looked at her with quizzical looks. A subtle look of pity was sent towards her husband from Gray as the man shrugged and expressed that he had grown used to his wife's... eccentricity by now. "Thanks, I really appreciate it" Gray said but before he could finish the conversation, he noticed a swarm of Marines not far behind as they entered the alley way he had escaped too. "You won't escape, Sticks!" The marine at the forefront shouted. "Who said I was trying to escape, dumbass?" Gray snickered before he walked towards the entrance of the alley way and turned to the couple behind him. "You two might wanna back up" They immediately complied and took numerous steps back before Gray nodded and brought out his drum sticks, spinning them on his fingers before crossed his arms together and squatted, gathering the necessary arm strength for what he was about to do. "Watch out, he's up to something!" A marine shouted but it was futile as too many of them had already entered the narrow passage way and were unable to turn back in time. "Quake Resonator!" Gray shouted before he smashed his drum sticks against the two buildings on opposite sides that caused a shockwave to travel through the buildings, causing the structures to collapse immediately. The marines tried to run but where too late as the bricks and stones collapsed on all of them as Gray spun his drum sticks and secured them on his back as he admired his handiwork. "Holy..." The man standing with his wife began. "...Shit" The wife finished. Knowing that they'd send more Marines after him, Gray decided to leave with such a perfect opportunity as he winked at the couple. "Smell ya later" He ran off in the opposite direction, not giving the wife a chance to ask for his autograph or anything else as she was left with her husband to admire the storm of events that had just transpired. "...He was one crazy guy wasn't he?" "That's the biggest understatement of the year" The man replied but couldn't help shake the feeling of respect and admiration he had gained for the young man. "...But he was really cool" "See! You think so too!" The wife teased as the man blushed. "Shut up!" He yelled. The Next Adventure A drifting boat was seen leaving an island a far distance away as Gray was laying down comfortably, twirling one of his signature drum sticks with a satisfied expression. It wasn't exactly how he planned it but he had finally become a pirate, something he had been aiming for since he believed pirates were free and could what they wished without having to answer to those overzealous pigs that call themselves marines. "Seriously, it's the same everywhere I go..." He frowned, recalling every island he had visited preaching the same crap about public disturbance and what not when all he was trying to do was spread the joy of his talents far and wide. Well, today was the last straw and he had finally declared himself as a pirate and had made quite his debut, what with punching a navy lieutenant square in his jaw. He laughed out loud; it was incredibly satisfying. Gray sat up, idly wondering if he'd gain a bounty for what he did and laughed at the thought. "Guess I'll have to be a bit more careful now that I'm a wanted man. Maybe I should join a crew? Though as nice as it sounds, I'm not interested in joining some group of loser pirates" He joked as he stretched his arms and looked over the horizon, wondering where the seas would take him for his next performance. He may have joked about it before, but he did secretly wish that somewhere on the seas, he could meet other musicians who were just as passionate and just as talented as he was in their respective fields. Looking into the sky, Gray's attention was drawn to the sight of a that was soaring above his boat at a moderate pace, carrying on its back a bundle of newspapers. With nothing else better to do, Gray sat up as he grabbed one of his drum sticks and smirked, planning to ease his boredom. "Air Base" Gray stuck the air above his head with his stick that sent an shockwave of air pressure towards the News Coo as it tried to regain its balance but failed to notice that one of the newspapers had fallen out of its bag. Gray reached his hand out and caught it, smiling at his accuracy before he sat back down and crossed his legs, content on reading the current state of affairs around the world. Most of the articles were uninteresting but one particular article in the left corner caught Gray's attention as he read about the music competition being held on that invited drummers like himself to compete in what was known as a "Drum Off" for a handsome prize. "Seriously? There's no chance in hell I'd miss something like this. it was made for me!" Gray shouted with excitement and tried to find out the coordinates for where the island was at and looked at his log pose. Though he was a drummer, Gray also possessed impressive navigation skills that allowed him to traverse the Grand Line even without a crew. The log pose had already recorded the magnetic field from the last island and was pointing north towards the next island, which just so happened to be the same direction where Sonar Island was. With a jolly smile on his face, Gray couldn't wait to show all those wannabe's who the best drummer on these seas were. "I can't wait" Category:CoolBlackZ Category:Solo Role-plays Category:Finished Role-Plays